


Adulteress

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Provost's Dog - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Extramarital Affairs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary loves two men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adulteress

This is not what she wants, but she wants it so much; it's a conundrum of feelings that she cannot understand. _I love my husband_ , Clary told herself, _I love my husband, I love my husband_. She thought it over and over again but it did not stop her. Nothing could stop her, now that she has tasted disaster. _Now that I have tasted Mattes_.

She smolders beneath his touch, and a fire is ignited that must be doused. She burns, she burns—and it's only Mattes that can cool her off, as easily as he lights the match.

_I love my husband_ , she thinks, _but I love Mattes, too_.


End file.
